


WIP Supernatural Fic 9: Mystery House

by PrincessMarth



Series: Supernatural Works In Progress [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I think the hellmouth is a Buffy thing, More weird biology, strong female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMarth/pseuds/PrincessMarth
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS: Sam and Dean encounter a mysterious house and the entity inside it.





	WIP Supernatural Fic 9: Mystery House

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ninth story in my Supernatural series; written just after I started the show in 2013. This is also my first attempt at a powerful female character in Supernatural who doesn't die.

The two of them are investigating a non-descript house in the South, at Bobby’s insistence. Apparently, he had been by with an EMF, and the house’s ratings were off the charts. Adding that to the strange noises that the neighbours often commented about, along with the enormous black limo that pulled up in front of the house like clockwork every two days, signs pointed to something that was along their line of work. 

“So, we’re just going to walk right up and knock on the front door? Tell me you’re joking.” says Sam, walking behind Dean. 

“The neighbours all say that someone lives here. No one has been killed, and for Chuck’s sake, Sammy, we averted the apocalypse. Even if there is some Big Bad in there, we can handle it. Besides, we’ve got Gabriel and Cas to back us up if we need it.” Dean finishes climbing the steps and rings the bell on the old, Victorian style house. They hear a flurry of footsteps rushing towards them. Dean fingers the gun in his pocket. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming! Just a second, let me just…okay, there we go!” the door opens, and a girl, wearing a towel on her head and one wrapped around her body appears. 

“Hello, I’m Sam, and this is Dean…” Sam pauses at the look on her face. 

“Sam and Dean…Winchester?” she whispers. 

“How do you…” Dean doesn’t get a chance to finish before the door slams in his face, with the sounds of frantic locking following. 

“Okay, so we actually have to go in there now.” sighs Sam. Dean goes over to the window, but it’s barred from the inside. 

“Wow, someone doesn’t want us to get inside.” Inside the house, Audrey is freaking out, rapidly pulling on clothing. 

“Okay, maybe if I’m quiet, they’ll go away. I can’t bring Michael here, that would be suspicious. Maybe Gabriel? He said that Gabriel would help me if there was any problems.” she mutters to herself. Meanwhile, Dean is boosting Sam up onto the second floor balcony. 

“Window’s barred up here too, Dean. I might be able to get in the attic one, though.” Sam scales up another two floors, and shimmies into the attic window. He dashes down the stairs, and unlocks the front door, throwing it open. He lets Dean inside, and they creep over to the locked door, from which steady streams of prayers are coming. 

“Please come, I’m scared and they’re here and I know they want to hurt me and if I call him they’ll know and he told me that you’d come if I needed it so please, Gabriel…” There is a burst of light in the hallway, and suddenly they are staring at Gabriel himself. 

“It’s okay, baby girl, I have arriv…what are you guys doing here?” Sam looks in shock at his lover. 

“We’re here because there were some suspicious rumours around this house. What are you doing here?” asks Sam. 

“You guys aren’t trying to hurt Audrey, are you?” he questions, arms crossed. 

“Is Audrey the girl in there?” Gabriel nods. 

“How does she know you then?” As Gabriel is about to explain, a blur flings open the door and leaps into his arms. 

“Gabriel get them out get them out get them out…” her voice starts to rise in pitch. Gabriel sighs and strokes her back gently. 

“Shh, sweetie, I’m not going to let any big bad Winchesters hurt you, don’t worry.” 

“Gabriel, what the fuck is going on here?” says Dean impatiently. Gabriel looks up from the top of Audrey’s head. 

“This is going to take some explaining. Why don’t we go downstairs and talk like civilized people?” Gabriel picks Audrey up, and she wraps her legs around his waist. Sam is curious but not jealous, as he knows that Gabriel, for all his flirting, is solely committed to him. Dean is more suspicious, but dutifully follows Sam downstairs to the living room. Gabriel sits Audrey down on the couch and flops down next to her. 

“Now, before I start, you have to promise not to jump to any conclusions, okay boys?” Sam nods, and Dean simply sits, hand every so often brushing the firearm in his pocket. 

“Do we have to tell them, Gabe? Michael’s gonna give me that look, and Adam is gonna talk for five hours on securing the hellmouth and why didn’t I get dressed before answering the door, and why did I summon you because where you are, the moose is sure to follow…” 

“Whoa, whoa ,whoa! There’s a hell mouth in this house?” shouts Dean, jumping up from his chair. 

“Gabriel, you have to stop calling me moose to everyone, people are going to start thinking that’s my name!” says Sam, trying futilely to pull Dean back down. 

“Dean, calm down, you’re going to call…oh fuck, great job, idiot. If I wasn’t so fond of your brother, I’d let Lucy have his way with you.” sighs Gabriel, as the smell of sulfur starts to permeate the air, and the lights flash. When the smoke clears from the room, Michael, Adam, and Lucifer are walking through the doors. Lucifer steps over to Audrey and pulls her from the couch, cupping her face in his hands. 

“Did they hurt you?” he whispers. Audrey pets his head as he starts to shake. 

“Calm down, they haven’t done anything. Dean summoned you guys by accident.” He wraps his arms tightly around her, nosing her neck. 

“Step away from the girl.” Lucifer looks up, to see Dean pointing the Colt at him. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, boy. Even if you shoot me, are you going to be able to take out Michael and Gabriel as well?” he bares his teeth at the eldest Winchester. 

“News flash, Gabriel is on our side, so I’d suggest stepping away, unless you want your little girlfriend to get caught in the crossfire.” In a flash, Audrey has Dean pinned to the floor, with a knife pointed at his neck. They start wrestling on the floor, with Audrey getting quite a few good hits on Dean, before Castiel pops in to grab him. This leaves Lucifer a chance to grab Audrey who claws at him as he carries her up the stairs. He takes her to the bedroom and tosses her down on the bed, tearing at her clothes. She kicks, bites, and scratches at any patch of exposed skin that she can get to on him, while he swiftly removes her underwear. Taking off his own clothes, he pulls her underneath himself and fucks into her relentlessly. The only thing he can hear going on in his head is the onslaught of lust, the urge to claim, over and over again. He bites her shoulder, bites her nipples, bites everywhere he can get his mouth on. She’s pistoning up at him like a jackhammer, hips bruising against his own. He comes with a shout, his grace bursting the light bulbs around the house. She orgasms not a moment later, letting out a sound that barely registers in the human eardrum.

“Man, she can hit hard.” he grumbles, pressing the icepack to his head. As Lucifer comes down the stairs, his clothes in tatters, Dean tries to leap up, but slumps back down from the pain.

“God, I sat up too quickly. Sammy, get the colt.” 

“Gabriel, would you mind repairing these? She tore them to shreds before I could calm her down.” says Lucifer, and indeed, his shirt is barely hanging on, and his jeans have little cuts up and down the sides. Gabriel waves his hand, and Lucifer looks as good as new. 

“Jesus, she did a number on you this time.” he laughs. 

“Tell me about it. Usually it’s hot, but not when it gets to the stage of “I’m going to kill you and everyone else within a five mile radius, and then maybe punch a hole in the moon because I feel like it.” Then I tend to fear for my manhood.” He slumps down on the couch. 

“Gabriel, why didn’t you alert us to Lucifer’s presence?” asks Castiel, Dean’s head now resting in his lap. 

“I put down a guard, everything was going fine!” he says defensively. Lucifer snorts.

“You put the most unstable, emotionally volatile guard that I’ve ever met as the sentinel for a portal to hell. Yeah, great job there, brother.” Dean tilts his head to look at Gabriel. 

“That girl is supposed to be your guard? Pssh.” He rolls onto his side, and Sam lets out a startled giggle. 

“Dean…she got you.” Dean looks down to where Sam is pointing, to see what looks like an attempt at a dick carved faintly into his ribcage. Suddenly, a blur rushes down the stairs, so quick that it’s as if she isn’t there at all. The door bangs open and shut behind her, leaving behind the faint scent of sex mixed with blood. 

“For father’s sake.” Lucifer gets up and starts out the door after her. Outside, Audrey’s running, fast as lightning, with the wind whipping her hair into a tatty mess. Her skin glows with an unnatural light, and she keeps going, with smoke coming off her feet, where her boot prints are leaving indents in the sidewalk. She runs until she hits the coast, a far distance away but only a few minutes of actual travelling. She does a flying leap into the water, clothes and all. Back at the house, Lucifer is looking at the prints left in the sidewalk. 

“Well, at least we know where she’s going.” he shakes his head, and starts back towards the house. 

“Wait…did she leave those marks on the sidewalk?” asks Sam, peeking out from the doorway. 

“Yeah, she did. Admittedly, sex was probably not the best idea to calm her down.” Michael shakes his head.

“Idiot. We’ve been over this. There is even a protocol in place!” 

“I know, brother, I just saw Winchester there with his hands all over her, and I lost it.” Lucifer sighs. 

“She’s probably halfway to the ocean by now, so we should move fast.” says Adam, heading towards the door. 

Lucifer dives straight into the water, swimming out to her as quickly as possible. He grabs her by the shirtsleeve and tugs her to him, crushing her mouth under his own. She responds with limbs, hands clutching at him and legs wrapping around his until they are dragged under the surf. Neither of them needs to breathe, what with him being an angel and her being something that nobody has figured out yet. They are perfectly contented to taste each other in the salty water, her sweet, candy coated taste mingling with his dark chocolate bitterness until all other thoughts fly from their heads. They’ve learned to communicate this way, without words, they simply become unnecessary when it feels as if their hands alone are touching each other’s brains. Suddenly, without warning, they are dragged to the surface by Michael, who is looking slightly perturbed. 

“You idiots couldn’t give us a little warning for when you go into the whole “I breathe your air” thing?” This earns him a lick across the mouth from Audrey. 

“I know, I know, but the others are wondering what’s going on, and are…less skilled in nonverbal communication.”


End file.
